Corrupted Pawn
This article refers to hostile pawns found on Bitterblack Isle - for other possessed pawns see Possession. Corrupted Pawn is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen Overview Corrupted Pawns are masterless pawns that wander the labyrinth of Bitterblack Isle. They act confused, ask to fight by the Arisen's side, but will become aggressive towards them. Vocations Corrupted Pawns appear as both basic and advanced vocations, as well as Magick Archers. Fighters Commonly uses Burst Strike, and Antler Toss. Strider Commonly uses Cutting Wind, Downpour Volley and Hundred Kisses, Implicate, and Mighty Bend. Mage Commonly uses Anodyne, Focused Bolt, High Comestion, Silentium and High Frigor, but also High Levin. Warrior Commonly uses Corona Slash, Upward Strike and Indomitable Lunge. Ranger Commonly uses Dazzle Hold, Deathly Arrow, Endecad Shot, and Great Gamble. Sorcerer Commonly uses High Maelstrom, Focused Bolt , High Seism and Petrifaction. Corrupted Sorcerers can use Spell Syncing with each other. Magick Archer Commonly uses Hunter Bolt, Seeker, High Frigor and Focused Bolt. Tactics Offensive *Vulnerable to all debilitations (Torpor, Silence, Blind, etc.). * Melee and magick attacks work equally well. * Easy to deal with any vocation if the Arisen focuses on one at a time. *Kill or Silence the Mages and Sorcerers first, since the Mages can heal their allies and Sorcerers can cast spells like Maelstrom and Seism. *Their spell sigils are distinctive : **White - High Seism ** Dark grey - High Maelstrom ** Orangish-gold - High Comestion **A light greenish-white sigil - High Anodyne. **... Aiming at the sigil for a head shot with ranged attacks can be very effective in gloomy surroundings before the pawn can be seen clearly. Defensive *If under fire from unseen archers, listen for a low whooshing sound. This is the sound of Great Gamble being charged. **Great Gamble can be Perfect Blocked or blocked with a shield. **Moving sideways to the perceived incoming direction of the arrow will result in the Corrupted Pawn missing their mark. **Alternatively - get behind cover immediately *A Magick Archer's Hunter Bolt will target all ten bolts on the victim, typically the Arisen. With low Magick Defense this may be problematic, but not necessarily immediately fatal. Corrupted Pawn Chatter "Your command... please..." "I'll waver... no more..." "To be... by your side once more, Arisen..." "This pawn... swore eternal fealty..." "Your command... compels me here..." Notes *There are also some Corrupted Pawns found in the Chamber of Lament in the Everfall - turned and brought to fight against the Arisen for the Ur-Dragon - these pawns act similarly to possessed pawns, but cannot be cured. *Many wear clothing and equipment which are described as "beyond the rift"; for example the Dragon's Pain and Savage Fang, which suggests that Bitterblack Isle has drawn Arisen from beyond the world of Gransys. *They also commonly use pieces of DLC armor sets and Everfall equipment. *As Barroch states: "Three score guesses in and not once have I hit the mark", implies that at least sixty Arisens have perished in Bitterblack Isle, with the possibility of there being many more - each of these would have left a lost pawn behind. *Much of the pawn stat data was sourced from Dragon's Dogma-ドラゴンズドグマ＆Dark Arisen@攻略＆情報まとめWiki (Japanese), subpage : 敵対NPC (Hostile NPC) External Links *Official website (archived.) Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Pawns Category:Stats Needed